Jesse Corti
Jesse Corti (born July 3, 1955) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Lefou in Walt Disney Pictures Beauty and the Beast. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1996) - Doctor (ep30), Stan (ep30) *As Told By Ginger (2002) - Dr. Juan (ep36), Running Doctor (ep36) *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney Handy Manny (2007-2009) - Francisco, Renaldo (ep28) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Gargoyles (1996) - Jade (ep51) *Godzilla: The Series (2000) - Additional Voices *Grim & Evil (2001) - Boskov (ep1), Commando (ep1) *K・10・C: Kids' Ten Commandments (2003) - Jacob, Ugee (ep3) *Max Steel (2000) - Additional Voices *NFL Rush Zone: Season of the Guardians (2012-2013) - Drop Kick, Don Cervantes, Driver (ep7), Fan #1 (ep8), Guard 1, OT (ep1) *Rugrats (1997-2002) - Knight (ep73), Pirate (ep154), Pool Waiter (ep154), Reptar (ep73), Serenader (ep78) *Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire (1992) - Additional Voices *The Batman (2005) - Chief Rojas *The Wild Thornberrys (1998) - Crocodile#1 (ep8), Crocodile#3 (ep8) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994-1995) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Immigrants (2010) - Mariachi Bass 'Movies' *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) - Charlie Barkin (Singing Voice) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Lefou *Frozen (2013) - Spanish Dignitary *Zootopia (2016) - Mr. Manchas 'Movies - Dubbing' *Mia and the Migoo (2011) - Pedro, Wilford *Quackerz (2016) - Kianga 'TV Specials' *NFL Rush Zone: Mystery Guardian (2013) - Drop Kick, Don Cervantes *The Crippled Lamb (2000) - David, Issac 'Web Animation' *WTF 101 (2019) - Pope Stephen VI (ep10) Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King (2012) - Julius Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *The Book of Unknown Americans (2014) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Empire State (2013) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Little Pink House (2017) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubing' *On My Skin (2018) - Giovanni Cucchi 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Cable Girls (2017) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Additional Voices *Blazing Angels: Squadrons of WWII (2006) - Additional Voices *Call of Juarez: Gunslinger (2013) - Additional Voices *Call of Juarez: The Cartel (2011) - Alvarez, Additional Voices *Death Stranding (2019) - Deadman *Disney's Animated Storybook: Hercules (1997) - Paper Boy *Dying Light: The Following (2016) - Birkan, Jasir, Kamel *Just Cause (2006) - Caramona *Just Cause 4 (2018) - Additional Voices *Lost Planet 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Red Dead Redemption II (2018) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil 4 (2005) - Bitores Mendez *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo (2005) - Additional Chile AO Voices *Secret Service (2008) - Commander Sanroma, Emilio, Sentavan Enemies *Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (2006) - Additional Voices *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (2007) - Mercenaries *Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011) - Colombian Citizens, Colombian Walla Group 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Lost Odyssey (2008) - Gongora *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) - DCI *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Commander Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (56) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (11) *Years active on this wiki: 1991-2019. Category:American Voice Actors